Strike a note - chapter 58 point 5
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Logan and Alex finally got married. Went for their honeymoon in Fiji. This happened. Written for STRIKE A NOTE by SuperSillyStories. With her approval and input. Colabfic. ***SMUT*** dominating Logan. Ok. I told you everything now GO READ and tell me what you think. Love


**Author's notes: **

**Ok, I've been meaning to post this for a while now (to be read as I've been daydreaming the scenario without actually putting it down on..err..pixels!) cause some little devilish hermit inspired me to write a Logan at the beach smut. Then - oh my gawd! - THEN SuperSillyStories updates one of my top fav stories at the moment - Strike a note - with Alex marrying Logan and going to FIJI! If that wasn't a sign I donno what is!**

**So, of course I just HAD to ask SuperSillyStories for permission and do THIS... Which she granted me! YEY! Well - truth be told SuperSillyStories had her input, so, I guess this is a colab fic, huh? Well, anyway I love it. It came out amazing (especially with SuperSillyStories' input on it)**

**If you haven't read Strike a Note - please DO SO NOW! You're missing out - BIG TIME [pun very much intended].**

**It works even if you don't read the story, but it works better if you do, cause it has a lot of sense that way.**

**Ok, ranting aside - go read, enjoy, review and all dat shaz!**

**Love,**

**Emy**

**PS: the italics are extracts from Strike a note to help y'all place the moment in time when THIS all happens LOL.**

* * *

_Oh man, the rest of that night went smoothly. Abby dragged Kendall onto the dance floor, and Carlos decided he might as well take Annie out to dance too. Irina and James surprisingly did not vanish for a quickie, again, very surprised at that, and Logan and I….well let's just say that cake tasted very delicious when I licked it out of his dimple. After our amazingly fun reception, we climbed in the limo and the two of us were off to Fiji._

_Oh man we are going to have SO MUCH SEX._

We landed in Fiji and, man, was the sight amazing! The sun setting over the ocean? Yeah – I mean, I'm no romantic sap or anything, but that view literally took my breath away as soon as I stepped out of the private plane that had taken us there.

"Welcome to Fiji, Mrs. Mitchell." Logan grinned, turning around to face me and help me get out of the plane. The sunglasses on top of his head caught a ray of sun which blinded me for half a second, so I stumbled off the first step – right into my husband's arms.

Wow! HUSBAND! My husband. Logan Mitchell. My husband Logan Mitchell. Fuck me sideways my husband is Logan Mitchell. HAHA WOO!

I linked my arms behind the back of Logan's neck as I smirked up at him, my head still a bit woozy from the rush of my little fall and the realization of the fact that ALL THE BITCHES CAN SUCK IT HE BELONGS TO ME NOW! FOR LIFE! LOGAN FUCKING MITCHELL BELONGS TO ME NOW! THAT ASS, THOSE DIMPLES, THAT DICK, ALL MINE! FOREVER! And forever because he chose too, so really it's all his fault that he's mine now.

"You did that on purpose." Logan narrowed his eyes at me gently setting me down.

"Nope. But it was very nice of you to catch me." I placed a small kiss on my HUSBAND's dimple causing him to smile.

Ok, so, maybe, I'm a little bit obsessed about this husband thing, but, can you blame me? I mean – just look at him! He's gorgeous and sexy and mine – all mine!

The hotel was amazing. Our bungalow was right on the beach and our bedroom had the perfect view of the ocean. It made me all dreamy and mushy on the inside. God! Irina was rubbing off on me a little too much.

I heard the room door close. It wasn't long before Logan's arms were wrapped around me. I melted into his touch as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Hi." He whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him over my shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi?"

Logan smirked. "We're finally alone." He whispered, kissing the back of my neck, causing me to shiver. Man, does he know how to make my blood boil with only one kiss! I couldn't help the little shiver that ran down my spine. It made my sexy bastard of a husband smirk into my skin, so, of course I had to take him down a peg or two so I pulled away from him and made my way out to the balcony.

My move kind of backfired on me as Logan followed me out only to find me literally gawking at the beauty of the HUGE moon coming out of the ocean. I swear I could hear him smirk. That's probably the only thing that got me out of the moon-induced trance. Whatever he'll get what's coming to him!

I suddenly turned around. My hair flipped around my face and it made Logan gasp a little. Perfect! I took a purposeful step forward and put my hands around my husband's neck. Man! That sounds amazing. My husband's neck, my husband's dimples, my husband's dick, oh man, all of my husband's delicious…thingies.

"I feel like going for a swim." I let Logan know and watched with delight as his eyes changed to a needy kind of expression. He licked his lips and I stood on the tips of my toes and placed a small peck on his lips. Logan placed his hands on my hips to steady me. He wanted to take our kiss further, but I stood back on my heels and pushed away from him. I looked him square in the eyes as I moved my hands behind my back and began to undo my zipper.

"What are you doing?" He asked me using his delicious bedroom voice. That's when I knew I'd won.

"Going for a swim." I shrugged as I let my dress fall to the floor and turned my back to my new husband, my blood already boiling in anticipation and lust. I heard Logan move behind me and I took a small step forward, out of my right shoe as I unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor carelessly. I heard Logan make a small sound. I took my left foot out of my shoe and took another small step forward, swaying my hips just the way I knew Logan loved it. Oh yeah he can never resist this fine ass, nope. It's like its own hypnotist. Maybe I can get free stuff like that—NO! NOPE! BAD ALEX, HYPNOTIZING ASS IS ONLY FOR YOUR HUSBAND LOGAN!

"Alex..." Logan whispered. His voice was heavy.

"Yes, baby?" I asked, my voice innocent, my back still to him.

"What are you doing?"

I turned slowly, smiling sweetly as I pushed the last remaining piece of cloth covering my body off of me. Logan raked his eyes over my body greedily. "Going for a swim." I replied quietly before taking the last few steps that separated me to the stairs.

"Alex..." I heard Logan growl behind me.

The sound of his desire gave me confidence as I began descending the couple stairs to the beach. The sand felt a little cold under my bare feet, but I loved it. Especially knowing Logan was watching my every step.

I went straight into the water and didn't stop until I was knee deep into the water. The shit was COLD! I tried to keep my shivers inside and keep my sexy on, but, FUCK this is colder than I thought. Okay so trying to be sexy and teasing and getting dick isn't always the smart decision if cold water is around. Next time I'll do this in a hot tub, where I won't freeze to death.

Man I hope his dick doesn't get too cold if he follows me in.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and caught a glimpse of marble skin and knew Logan had stripped and followed me. The thought sent a surge of heat through my blood and suddenly the coldness of the water didn't matter anymore, I'm very okay with this. I smiled and stepped forward into the water jumping in head first once I was in hip deep. WHICH WAS SO FUCKING DUMB HOLY SHIT ON MY DICK IF I HAD ONE. It was like jumping in ice – from waist up. My nipples were instantly hard – to the level of hurting me, and NOT in a good way, either. My muscles constricted in my whole body. I panicked a little and had to open my eyes. That didn't make things better cause looking into pure darkness is definitely not something to calm a bitch down. So I did the only reasonable thing my crazed out brain could think of. I broke the surface and flipped my hair over my head, breathing like a mad woman. It was like a shampoo commercial in the middle of vacation, but uh…not as sexy because I'm not a six foot Brazilian. Although if I was, I'd be so hot…

The first thing I saw when I finally opened my eyes was the moon. It was finally out of the water, looking so close that I could almost reach out and touch it. Then I turned to face the shore and my heart stopped.

Logan was standing there buck naked, ankle deep in water, waves crushing at his feet. The moonlight made him look almost like a statue. My breath caught in my chest taking his perfect body in. Everything about him was perfect – from the messy just-getting-undressed hair, to his light hair covering his chest, his subtly bulging arms, his perfect tummy and deliciously defined legs. I licked my lips when my eyes landed on his manhood. OH yeah that thing is standing as tall as it can all for me, delicious. God! I loved that sight. I loved seeing his desire for me. It made me forget my panic attack completely. It made my blood boil again. And I knew Logan knew it, too.

I stood as still as I could, slowly swaying with the waves, watching closely as Logan stepped deeper into the ice cold water. A shiver ran through his body. I had to smile seeing how he hesitated for half a second. A sigh ripped through him. Hahaha awesome, feel my cold pain bitch.

"You're so getting it, Alex!" He yelled at me, smile across his face, dimples in full view, I need some chocolate.

"Only if you can come get me." I sassed him. Logan narrowed his eyes at me. I licked my lips. "Come on baby, come get this." I yelled at him, openly touching my own breasts.

"Fuck." Logan breathe out, not loud enough more me to actually hear it, before he stepped into the water without caring about the temperature anymore. He jumped right in as soon as the water reached his thighs and startled me when he surfaced right in front of me. I actually might have let out a shriek when he initially broke surface. Okay so maybe I might have screamed bloody murder and flailed my hands and almost tried to punch him in the nose.

"AJ..." My husband said with his first breath the second before he gripped at my hips with a bruising grip and pulled me into him, his hard on digging into my pelvis before his mouth came crushing down on mine. I moaned without thinking when Logan bit on my bottom lip. I jumped on his waist, gripping the hairs on the back of his head and kissed him back eagerly.

Logan didn't waste time. He pushed my hips back a little, lined himself up to me and pulled me right back into his body, filling me up completely. I moaned embarrassingly loud at the feeling of Logan's full on hard on impaling me even in the ice cold water. If that is not a statement as to much my husband wants me, then I don't know what is!

"Fuck, Logan..." I groaned feeling him begin to move inside of me like a mad man, not allowing me to adjust to his girth. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I moaned out with every breath feeling more than full. Then Logan bit my neck. That made me lose my head. I let go of Logan's neck and threw myself back onto the waves. Logan held my hips closely to his own as he kept up his crazy rhythm. The waves kept moving my body gently up and down while Logan slammed into me fast, hard and deep. My body had turned into a furnace floating on ice cold water.

"Fucking shit, AJ... don't you dare come!" Logan growled at me when my body unavoidably started convulsing. I cried out fighting for my sanity especially when Logan pulled out of me and I felt myself fill up with ice cold water. The feeling was new and weird and it stopped me right at the edge of my orgasm.

"You bastard." I moaned out as Logan pulled my legs from behind his back and flipped me over easily before he slammed into me from behind. I planted my feet in the sandy bottom of the ocean moaning at the feeling of being more than filled to capacity. I gripped Logan's hips awkwardly as his hands groped my boobs. He kneaded them painfully and it only made me want more. I started moving on my own impaling myself on him. Harder and harder every time. As my orgasm started building up again Logan's hand went right between my legs his fingers finding my swollen clit. I moaned and let my head fall back on his shoulder.

"Don't come." Logan ordered again. I sunk my nails in his thighs.

"You bastard. I need to come." I moaned out.

"Don't. You. Dare." He replied, punctuating every word with a hard thrust.

"Fuck." I tried to hold myself back. It didn't work much. Or at all as I started to feel my muscles start to contract around his thick girth. Logan groaned and bit down on my shoulder again. And I came. I came hard. Somewhere in the onslaught of feelings I felt Logan's teeth break my skin, his tongue soothing the wound before he pulled out of me again leaving me to spasm on my own. I groaned at the feeling.

Logan didn't give a damn. He turned me around and picked me up walking out of the water. He said nothing but he gently set me down on the sand. Hell – that was the only gentle thing Logan did to me that night because as soon as he set me down he angrily pulled my legs apart slamming right into me. I moaned and arched my back off the sand.

"Oh, no, you don't." Logan growled at me, pushing me down onto the cold, wet sand.

"What...?"

"You don't obey, do you?" He growled and pushed my legs up, effectively folding me in half as he leaned into my body. I couldn't help but moan when he hit my cervix. "This is not about you, AJ. This. Is. About. ME." He growled again, holding my legs bent by my knees.

"Logan..." I tried to speak, apologize, say anything really to make the anger flowing off of him stop. But I couldn't.

"Grab onto my neck and shut up." He growled. I had to obey and swallow down my cry of pain as he hit deeper and deeper inside of me with every powerful thrust. Logan leaned his forehead on my shoulder as he kept pounding into me, small groans and needy sounds leaving his lips every now and then. I felt myself reaching another edge of passion and clawed at the back of his head, biting down on my own lip as I tried to convey my feelings to him.

"Fuck... so tight." Logan moaned in my ear. I tried to move under him, give him more, get more, do anything but failed miserably, only succeeding in pulling Logan closer into my own body as he started losing rhythm.

"Come for me." Logan panted in my ear in the hottest voice I had ever heard him use. I moaned out loud, arched my back awkwardly under my husband and just did what I was told. I came hard, shaking and panting. I don't even know how I didn't lose my consciousness at this point feeling Logan come with me, filling me up. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I screamed out my pleasure. Then it all went black.

_There is just something so beautiful about waking up naked next to my husband in Fiji. Oh yeah, the fact that there's already breakfast waiting for us in the cute little dining room that this suite has. Oh man, my inner fat ass is crying and jumping for joy. Sure it's fresh fruits and stuff, not exactly fat material but there is a LOT of food, so I'm very okay with this. It would have been better if I could have breakfast naked but if someone comes knocking or whatever I don't want to have to give them a show, Logan would get jealous. Unless that got us even more food…._

_"I'm surprised you were able to walk to the table after last night." Logan grinned smugly as he sipped his coffee, and with the way his eyes fluttered I think he just about creamed his pajama pants._


End file.
